Thoughts from the Heart
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: True love? Or a curse of the heart? Graverobber becomes mystified when Geneco takes a turn; resulting in utter chaos for the rest of the island.
1. Prologue

**A year and a half after the opera, Graverobber still finds himself wandering the streets, searching for Zydrate. I just recently saw this movie and fell in love with it. I'm hoping to continue this story, but would really like to know what everyone thinks of it.  
Unfortunately, I do not own the rights to this amazing movie and its' highly addictive Zydrate Anatomy song.**

* * *

Prologue: A New Beginning

_"How many times must someone die for the lives of others?"_

An echoed cry; a wail, throughout the dark of the night. It slowly grew louder and louder, till it bounced off the walls of the streets and disappeared into a still.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Graverobber's boots were the only sound to be heard as he made his way through the alley, glancing every which way. He had to admit, he had become quite paranoid...that is, since Rotti had passed and Amber had taken over Geneco. With even more guards, and a new Repo Man, things had become way more difficult. Still, he stuck to his job. Although times had gotten harder, there were still plenty of scalpel sluts begging for their addiction; Zydrate. And Graverobber was there to give it to them.

Oh Zydrate. GraveRobber smiled to himself, knowing just how well the new founder of Geneco was obsessed. She practically lived for it. And that, would be the downfall of the company. Or at least Amber. No one had known how dangerous the drug could become, but after a year and a half of her father's death, the effects had started to wear on her. Badly. And because of this, a new drug formed from Zydrate. One that Repo used to harm his victims-inflicting pain like none other.

It was rather scary how dreadful everyone's lifestyle had become. Yet he never understood how anyone could be so reliable on a company that backstabbed every one of their customers. With Amber running it it was no different. Many still died, while others begged for repossessed parts. Graverobber was beginning to wonder if there was anyone out there at all like him whom had never experienced Zydrate or Geneco's surgical needles under the skin.

Nothing was like it used to be. Even when Rob felt the pleasure as he slipped into another girl in a form of payment, their fake bodies would never thrill him like how it used to, when times were different. The only woman who still held a candle to what sex used to feel like was Amber, but it wasn't real. She used him. Well, technically, they all did. But he felt as if it was the worst from her.  
My god, she was perfect. He face, breasts, the way she could turn a man on with just a glance of her seduction... Her body in general was goddess-like. He did have to give her surgeons credit; they did her well, no matter how much he hated the company. And every time she gave himself to him in exchange for Zydrate, it was the closest sensation to paradise that he could ever remember. But it would never be the same, because real woman were not around anymore... besides Shiloh, but that was something Rob would never consider. He wouldn't be the one to take her innocence.

He sighed, reminiscing on the past. And then pulled a body from the casket of the graveyard he had ventured into. _Past was past and present was present. Now was the time for what he did best_; extracting the drug that everyone craved. He reached into his trench coat, and pulled out the gun, moving it towards the bodies nose.

"Why is it that I find the most comfort among the dead?" he mused, shaking his head in wonder.

That was when the blast wave hit.

Graverobber flew back, the gun falling out of his hand and into the air. Landing on the hard concrete, he winced in pain as the needle pierced his arm. He pulled it out quickly, cursing. And then looked up.

Smoke rose into the sky, filling the city with a black haze. Already sirens across the town including where Rob was at were going off, a warning for all to get out of the way. Rob knew he should leave, but couldn't as his eyes were glued to the scene unfolding in front of him.

The flames.  
The fire.  
The screams.  
Geneco was disintegrating.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was going to write a lengthy chapter but decided this story goes well with shorter chapters, and it would also be easier to update that way.  
When we get to the end of this, it is going to be a loonng story I think.  
Read, Review, and Enjoy! (I will only be motivated to write the next chapter if I actually receive reviews)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I can't feel nothing at all..._

Amber swirled into ecstasy once more as Zydrate hit her system, immersing her with tingling sensations throughout. She loved the feel of the glow, and every time she took another shot, it seemed better than the last. Well, almost.

She was on her 16th dose already for the week, and she was still craving more. In fact, she was becoming consumed by it; it wasn't just a want anymore, it was a_ need_.

Her surgeons were preparing her for another facial change, and this time, Amber hoped that they wouldn't screw it up. She was paying good money, and she _needed_this new nose.

Just like she _needed _that glow.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she slipped into delight, feeling the Zydrate coursing through her veins. It felt so good, and so right. It was second nature. It belonged in her system _always_.

The nurses scurried around the room, handing the doctor his tools. Amber vaguely heard their voices, so far away it seemed as if she was rooms away from it all. This made her so thankful. Although she was addicted to surgery, it was more the Zydrate than anything. The small tingling pain from the cuts just made everything so much more exhilarating.

But this time, the pain wasn't small.

A loud thrumming echo in her head started to become apparent, and slowly it became louder and louder. Noise was heard. Voices. Scraping. The light. And more than anything, the cuts.

The cuts.

A pain unlike any other shot through amber. It burned, and she grabbed the surgeon chairs arms, desperate to cling onto anything in order to rid herself of the pain. Her nails dug into the leather of the chair and also something that felt very much so like skin, and she felt someone trying to hold her down; to control her.

She felt.

NO.

A scream welled up inside of her and she released it, shattering all of the glass in the room. Amber hadn't let loose so much energy in such a long time, she had never really had to. Until now. Zydrate had always been there for her. But no more.

The drug had worn off, and she was aware of all around her. Everything

She clawed the air and everyone, wanting a release. She yelled for more Zydrate, begging for its' sweet seduction.

Her actions were causing trouble, and the doctor's were unable to keep her sustained. She was causing blood to get everywhere, and they knew that if they couldn't control her soon, Amber would quickly bleed to death.

But there would be more important problems than Amber's situation. For within moments, an explosion tore through the building, flames shooting up in every direction.


	3. Chapter 2

***Deep breath* I'm sorry sorry sorry! I know I haven't been on Fanfic for a couple of weeks, and I did tell you all I'd upload one of my stories at least once a week... Yeah, kinda lost motivation for a bit there. It's coming back though!  
Anywho, another short chapter, this time with the characters Pavi and someone else that no one knows yet :) *hides* Don't hit me for not bringing Graverobber back yet! He'll be here soon, I promise!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Now tell me once more why I should listen to you and your petty excuses?" A dark haired female leaned in towards Pavi, her green eyes sparkling in the light. They were real, definitely not of Genecos, he noted, but there was something still very unique about them that he couldn't put his finger on. And her face, oh wow her face. It was exceptional, and he wished more than anything to use it as a new model for his, and he would, but there was just one little thing stopping him.

The knife. Pressed to his throat.

And those green eyes were boring into him, staring into his soul. He gulped, a wave of fright shooting down his spine. Pavi was not one to give in easily, and it would remain that way. Although this woman somehow sparked something in Pavi that he had not felt in years (not since his father had first struck him down), Geneco and its' employers belonged to his siblings. They had argued over the whole thing for years, and he would not let some street (possibly scalpel) slut ruin the company.

The knife dug in deeper.

_Although...if the choice was between Geneco and his life..._

"Where. Are. They." She was getting impatient, and Pavi was running out of options. Luigi was in the kitchen with one of the maids, Amber was having another surgery done, and their servants were busy cleaning other parts of the house.

_Screwed indeed..._

Pavi's eyes briefly made their way to the computer, the database for all Geneco technology. In return he felt a hand in his hair, and not one that would excite him in the least. It was painful, and she dragged him over to the desk, throwing him down in front of where all their information was stored.

_How in the hell,_ he wondered, _was this girl so strong?_ He wished he could throttle her, and send her to Luigi where his brother would do whatever he wished with her.

But Pavi was trapped, and he knew that there was no way out of it. She was crazy, and would not hesitate in the least with slitting his throat. _Why had he not met this girl sooner?_ "I'm not asking Pavi..." Her voice was soft, deadly, and it reminded him of a purr of a wild cat, enticing its victims to their deaths.

He sighed, knowing that if he lived through this he would probably die by his sister's hands anyway. But he logged on nevertheless, and stepped away from the screen that was staring back at him. It was almost as if he could feel its anger, and he closed his eyes, knowing without a doubt that he had just betrayed his whole family and the company. Maybe...maybe there was a way out of it. A way to destroy her before it was too late. He opened his eyes, searching for anything to assist him. But just as he opened them, blackness occurred again as he was knocked to the floor unconscious.

* * *

No one would ever understand my thankfulness for having Pavi as a mute for those few brief minuets. While staring down at him, I contemplated the thought of ending his life, knowing that if there was anyone who deserved it, it was him. His days spent of merciless torture towards other woman were inexcusable, for he was almost as bad as Luigi. I said almost... No, I did not have in the least bit any sympathy towards this man (if you could call him that). And I knew that I was going to regret not just ending his life then and there, but for some reason, I didn't.

There were other matters to attend to.

The files.

Frantically I searched through the database, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before someone arrived who I would have to end up dealing with. They would be easy to take care of, but I didn't want anyone interfering with my plans. How marvelous it would be when the entire city saw their beloved Geneco in ashes. They would probably try to reconstruct the entire thing as quickly as possible, but at least the point would get across.

Geneco and the Largos were at war, and I was the one starting it all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heee's Baaacck! And I believe this is the longest chapter I have written for this story yet!  
Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Industrialization has crippled the globe..." A soft haunting voice spoke up over the screams of the city. Although a familiar tune, it was somehow comforting. For the scene in front of him was almost frightening, yet strangely captivating. It had been another eventful night.

_ Too eventful.._.

"Nature failed as technology spread... "

Graverobber was used to spending his evenings in cemeteries, locked away in another dimension with the dead. He never paid much attention to Geneco, it was a circus and now Amber was the one running it all. In fact, he felt comfort in not knowing anything that was going on behind those doors. But this... this was unusual. And for some reason he felt curiously drawn to the situation.

A part of him questioned his actions; why he would be so foolish as to walk straight up to the gates of the ones who hunted his kind. Although he knew full aware that his every day actions were illegal, he never minded selling to those who desperately craved Zydrate, especially to the ones who were beautiful and would give their body up to him. He did the dirty work, but was rewarded in the end for a few minutes of heaven and meaningless kisses. No, none of those scalpel sluts truly mattered. Even though he enjoyed himself immensely a majority of the time, none of them were full of emotion or gave him a longing that he actually hoped would happen. But, let's face it. No one was real anymore. Even Graverobber spent some of his evenings wondering to himself why he didn't just give in to the drug as well and undergo a few peaceful moments without worrying about the world around him.

"And in this wake, a market erected..."

No.

An inexcusable thought and way to live. Although his life could be lonely at times, he was proud to be one of the last few whom had never had surgery. And he did enjoy having so many girls at his fingertips...

His feet followed a pathway to the scene, leading him out of the gates of Death and into the depths of the city. Graverobber looked up at the sky, a frown spreading across his face. The whole city was covered in smog, and ash debris was falling about in places all over. And the mess was just getting worse as Rob made his way to his destination; Geneco.

Although he knew it was a stupid idea, -he was never one who thought rationally. Duh, he _was _a drug dealer-, Graverobber was very curious as to what exactly happened to the once famous sky riser building. And also what would become of his most well-known customer: Miss Sweet.

"An entire city built on top of the dead."  
_  
_The smell grew terrible as he neared the building. Fire was spreading, and the bodies which had until so recently been holding this party of the city up, were slowly turning to ash. Graverobber recognized this as the source of the smell as he stood in front of the entire sight, hidden in the shadows.

"And you can finance your bones, and your kidneys. For every market a submarket grows..."

An uncomfortable feeling settled inside of him, and that was odd for him. Death and destruction seemed to follow him wherever he went, and he never seemed to mind any of it before. But for some reason this bothered him beyond words.

"But best you be punctual with making your payments..."

GENEcops and Repo men were covering the grounds, surrounding the entire building bit by bit. And more were arriving. Graverobber flinched at the amount of GENEterns being drug out, their bodies covered in blood from the flames licking their skin. But where were the Largos? Graverobber looked up, attempting to see the highest floor. But it didn't seem to be in structure anymore. The building was already partially gone, and more was falling to the ground by the minute.

"Lest it be you on the concrete below..."

Suddenly, another explosion, and everyone, including Rob, was blown back again by the force. More debris than before fell to the ground, crushing some of the GENEcops below. And the Geneco sign, which had been holding onto the building for so long, smashed into the streets, sending once lit up pieces flying everywhere. It would have been quite a scene, but everyone was focused on just what exactly caused the second explosion.

Graverobber was the first to get to his feet again. And that was when he saw a very interesting person which made his heart stop.  
"So why care for these petty obsessions?"

Even though he was watching from quite a distance away, he could see that she was very beautiful. And she moved without hesitation, emerging from the now large hole in the building and taking down everyone that got in her way. Although most of them were still dazed, Rob was impressed at her ability to take on so many.

"Your designer heart still beats with common blood. And what if you could have genetic perfection?"

She _had_ to have had surgeries and parts from Geneco. How else could she move so flawlessly? He watched with interest, noting her long flowing hair and flexible body. _Damn. I do believe I thought too soon... _He remembered his views on scalpel sluts and how fake he thought they were. How irritable they could make him. But he didn't care. Somehow, this one was different. And he knew that if he didn't get to know her soon, it would drive him crazy.

"Would you change who you are if you could?"

Somehow, he just knew everything _was_ about to change.


	5. Chapter 4

**No, I haven't been on in quite some time. Yes, I feel quite god-awful about it. One thing after the other lately-lots and lots of health stuff.  
But, I'm better now (for the most part). And after meeting Terrance Zdunich (Graverobber) in person this past week (yes, it was amazing. He gives great hugs, and smells wonderful. Who woulda known for a drug dealer that works around the dead?), it seriously inspired me to come back here and finally get back to my next chapters! **  
**Enjoy, Read, Review :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Graverobber... Graverobber... sometimes I wonder why I need you at all..."_

Ambers soft call haunted him, and even in his sleep he could never seem to free himself from her seduction. She amused him, yet for some odd reason he was never able to say no whenever she begged him to 'take her'.

Once more, she cried out for another hit of Z. And once more he complied, running his hand up the length of her thigh, her pleading eyes boring into his.

Her hands caressed his face and made their way down to his chest. He enjoyed her touch, for it was the only few moments when he could escape from the thing he called his Life. His eyes closed as Amber's hands explored, making his desire for her stronger and stronger by the minute.  
Graverobber pushed Amber up against the wall, claiming her his at least for the time being. She allowed him to, relaxing her body as he held her against him. His breath was starting to rise, and he fervently pressed his lips to hers. He wanted her, needed her, and when the deed was done, he'd return to the shadows and get himself a good stiff drink.

Amber pushed against him, biting his lip in return. She was such a tease. And she knew it. Her kisses consumed him, and he placed his hand around her throat, wanting to have a release from the bloody temptations that she caused him to have.

"Why are you doing this?" A soft voice suddenly spoke. Graverobber paused, his whole body tensing in return. He knew that voice. And although it was being spoken from Ambers lips, it was not her voice that taunted him.

His heart pounded, but now for a completely different reason. He dreaded opening his eyes, to see what lay before him. For he recognized that sound; the inflections behind those few words.  
A fear unlike any other rose within him. His eyes opened as the body of the woman he once knew fell to the ground. He caught her, pulled her to him, and stared into the eyes which seemed to haunt his soul.

Her name fell on his lips, and she stared up at him in sadness. She raised her hand, and instead of the gentle caress he expected, a hard slap went across his face. Graverobber stiffened, and although he was now having to hold back the beast within, he knew the reason for her anger.

"Why?" She asked again. And silence followed. He did not know what to say; did not know how to explain the terrible things that he had done.

"It was all for you." He spoke, dumbstruck. Although it sounded like an awful excuse, it was true. More than anything he knew it was true. Yet the guilt was still there, lingering at the back of his mind.

No response came. Instead, her body convulsed, shaking uncontrollably in his arms. She grasped onto him, tried to speak, but failed. Blood trickled from her mouth and nose and her eyes glazed over as they stared blankly up at him. He watched helpless as she died before him, her body once more covered in blood.

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster..._

His throat clenched, and he held back the emotions he'd been fighting against for so long. It was over. All of it.

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster...  
_  
That was it. He knew that there was nothing more to live for. And as he let her body slip away from his grasp, falling with a soft thud onto the streets, he knew without a doubt that a part of him would never be the same.

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster...  
_  
He rose, and walked off into the night, the echoing voices of the dead following him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I hope you are all still with me on this. With school being out and onto college, all I've really got going on right now is work. Unfortunately, I can't afford internet right now at home. So I will be writing there and then going to the local coffee shop to upload. I'd really like to get back to my chapter a week thing I had going on before.  
In the meantime, I always love and appreciate everyone's reviews and comments!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster..._

He awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead. His heart was racing, and he gasped for air, trying to rid himself of the darkness he felt suffocated by.

The dreams were back once more.

He felt trapped, and was sick to his stomach. He clenched it, trying not to hurl from the inner turmoil that was making him ill. And those haunting voices just wouldn't leave him alone.

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster...  
_  
There they were again. A reminder of the everyday suffering he had to endure. And yes, it was all his fault.

He pushed the one blanket that he had away, standing up to get rid of the pressure that was coming down on him. He needed to walk it off. Badly. Because if he didn't...well, he wasn't going to consider that option.

_Assassin... Murderer... Monster..._

A need started to rise within him. One of anger; at the past situation..and at himself. He stumbled and leaned against the wall for support, wishing more than anything to escape from it all.

_Why?_

Assassin... Murderer... Monster...

He yelled in frustration, not caring who heard him. It had been a long damn week and somehow he knew that more were to follow. For him, it would have been so easy to give up..to overdose or simply just let his heart break once more, but he didn't. The answer? Simple. In a strange way he enjoyed who he had become. And after everything, it would not break him down now.

_Assassin...Murderer... Monster...  
_  
So Graverobber pushed on-out into the familiar tunnels of bodies and dirt under the city, which only few knew how to navigate. The voices echoed behind him, taunting him, calling him, and reaching out to him...

It was times like these when Graverobber felt most comforted by the sounds of his voice. Yes, he may be crazy, but who was there to judge? He would forever be alone; no matter how many Scalpel Sluts begged for his company, they wouldn't fill the gaping hole in his chest.

"Where did my lover go?"

A question that haunted him, but memories that strangely soothed him. All except one.

The Dream.

"It's the past I must escape."

His pace quickened as he became more anxious to reach his destination..and to break free from all that haunted him.

"My burdens I can't erase."

Finally, fresh air. Or at least, not as suffocating. The cemetery beckoned him. Although he was used to his nightly routines in places quite similar to this one, there was something unique about this cemetery; he never searched for victims at this location to supply his Zydrate surplus. Why? He smiled sadly at the thought, searching for a grave that hid from all the rest.

"The girl that I might have saved."

Yes! This was the one. Graverobber fell to his knees, looking down in reminiscence. It had been a long time since he had last visited it, for he preferred to keep the dark past out of his mind. But right now, he felt as if there were no other options.

"Darling I need you now."

His hand caressed the marble stone, the name engraved staring back at him with cold eyes.

"Look what I've become."

He pulled back, realizing that his life was really quite a mess compared to how it used to be. His hand fingered one of the vials at his side. Yes, a mess of a life..but at least a simple one. He chuckled softly, knowing that the years had no doubt changed him.

And then, a soft sound to the left of him. He crouched, hands ready to spring into a fight-or push off into a run-if need be.

But it was not who he had expected.

Instead of a GENEcop with weaponry pointed this way, he spotted _her.  
_  
His heart caught in his throat, remembering just the other night after the destruction of Geneco:

_He watched as she escaped into the night, but he was curious..he wanted to know more. Plus, she could need help. After all, he couldn't just allow a girl go off on her own, could he? Never mind the fact that she just kicked all of the GENEcops butts right in front of his eyes with no one aiding her..._

_Well, screw it; he decided to follow. Stealthily-at least he thought. It wasn't long before she turned on him, and threw his body against the wall, a knife at his throat._

_His hands went up in defense, watching her eyes with his-a look of amusement on his face._

_"Give me one reason right now why I shouldn't just slit your throat without question."_

_"That darling, would be an unwise choice." In one quick move he grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. The knife fell from her hand as her muscles locked._

_"Who are you?" She breathed, a tone of anger on her lips. Graverobber had pushed her down to the filthy street, and she was now looking up at him, completely vulnerable to his grasp. But she didn't show any sign of fear or desperation. Her eyes were hard; her feelings completely closed. Except for one thing; curiosity. Just how had this mere man bested her so easily, with so much strength?_

_Graverobber didn't answer her question, not at first. For there was a lot to be said behind that question. Who he was, was indeed a mystery to most. "Does it matter?" He silently responded "I believe both you and I are on the same side, love. Impressive, what you did to Geneco. An act that I have dreamed about for years, you accomplished in just one night." Their gaze did not falter, and he knew from the reaction to his words that in some way she was attracted to him-her eyes had released something behind them for just one second. He smiled and gently let go of her, holding out a hand._

_She ignored the help, standing up slowly on her own. Still, their eyes did not look away from each other._

_"Names Graves." He pulled back his hand, flicking it on the knob of one of his blue vials. An old habit of his._

_Her head slowly nodded, accepting his attempt at an apology but not returning the favor. "Your name?" He inquired._

_She chuckled. "Yeah, right. That type of information is not handed out for free." Irritation sparked in her eyes, and he knew it was because he was stronger than her, that in some way she had been at the mercy of a man whom she knew nothing about. Still, Graverobber was amazed at her ability to hold her own so well._

_"Well then, Shady-Woman-of-the-Night, why would someone like you be attacking a former company who may have saved your life? Perhaps someone didn't pay their dues?" He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she was really up to._

_She scoffed, eyes burning with more anger than before. "What makes you think I've had surgery before? Just because everyone else in the world has, doesn't mean I'm one of them." She stepped closer to Graves, attempting to be threatening, but still keeping her distance. She was now closer to the alleyway, where light was flooding in from the main streets. It was here when he noticed just how beautiful she was...and also the scars that lined her face._

_They were quite light, and not noticeable at first sight. But there they were, plain for him to see, where the two crossed over her right eye, which was of slightly different color than the other. They were both green, but the right was of slight opaqueness, as if it had been damaged in whatever accident that caused the scars._

_She watched him scrutinize her, and no self conscious came from it. Her eyes narrowed, and mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but suddenly sirens came from behind him. As her eyes looked up to the sound, Graverobber turned around to meet it. Several more GENEcop vehicles were arriving from the scene, obviously scanning the streets for the attacker, issuing out an immediate curfew for the whole city._

_It was interesting really, how much chaos she had created. Graves wanted to thank her for finally turning up some excitement in the town, since nothing much had happened since the Opera Incident a year and a half ago._

_Indeed...he would have liked to thank her, if she hadn't disappeared when he turned around once more, leaving him alone yet again in the dark._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone likes this one-Returning to some of my characters from the beginning. Graves will be back next chapter!  
As always, read, enjoy, and please..review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Pain. Agony. Darkness. Suffering.

Pitch blackness seemed to surround her-a once strong body now a lifeless rock. It felt as if a hundred pounds were pushing down on her chest, preventing air from filling her aching lungs. She groaned, coughing, and pushed against the weight with the little strength she had. Bit by bit, light began to fill her vision, and breathing became easier.

_Where was I? _A loud sound escaped her lips as she yelled out in pain. For one split second she imagined someone hearing her and coming to her aid, but no answer came. And although she was slightly less constricted, a claustrophobic fear set in.

With one last final shove she could finally move more freely, and she wriggled towards the opening. Pain seared through her body, but she attempted to ignore it, wanting nothing more than to break out into the fresh air.

But it wasn't so fresh.

She gasped, coughing more and wrinkling her nose as the strong aroma of death wafted into her nostrils. Her eyes watered as she tried to soothe her throat from the intense coughing, her body pushed up on her arms whilst her legs were still slightly pinned.

That's when she saw the burns.

Her arms were extremely red, swollen and blistered, and bits of flesh were either gone or pulled back, revealing muscles. But the marks didn't stop there. Her hands, and all across her body displayed a similar appearance, explaining why so much pain was radiating throughout her. A scream caught in her throat, and she pushed it back down, wanting to get out of here and figure out just _what the fuck was going on_.

Slowly pulling out her legs from under the enclosure, she attempted to stand up. Her arms pressed her up off the ground and she grimaced as she stood upon her legs, looking below at her body and realizing there wasn't too much left of her previous clothes.

A pile of rubble encircled her; bits of glass, large chunks of concrete, and who knows what else filled her vision. A digital caution strip encircled the area, warning no one to pass. It was frightening to observe, and she wondered what had happened, and why no one else was here.

Her body shook, and she felt ill. A dizziness entered her head, and she knew she needed help. But from where?

She looked in every direction, realizing that she was practically in the center of a city-though this was the only destroyed part of it. Sure, buildings that were too close seemed to have suffered some damage, but the harm was minimal compared to where she was standing.

Quickly, she decided upon a small back alleyway, for some reason feeling as if she had been there before.

And so she stumbled in that direction, over the bodies of the dead .

* * *

"That ignorant little shit!" The young woman muttered to herself, cursing her most recent Zdealer for being late, again.

_This was getting extremely tiring_, she thought, pushing a few strands of her short hair out of her face. Didn't he realize just because Geneco collapsed it didn't mean the rest of the world fell with it? A hiss escaped her lips as she tapped her spiked heels on the ground in irritation.

The other Scalpel Sluts had lost patience, and retreated to the shadows. But not her. Once you were a Zaddict you couldn't stop, and you needed the Blue. Plus, the Boss would be demanding more of it to feed her cravings. That was, as long as Boss hadn't crumbled to ashes like Geneco had...

* * *

Shaking legs stumbled as a shoulder leaned against the wall for support. Any ounce of strength left in her was gone: she had lost it all from abandoning the ruins. Nor had she found any help yet, for most people were far away from the chaos that lingered in the center of town. Still, she continued, feeling a sense of familiarity around the graffitied walls and large trash bins.

Everything was killing her, and she wanted so badly to slip away from it; to detach herself from her body. She felt faint and was trembling as if she had low blood sugar.

She needed food.

She needed rest.

She needed help.

She nee-

_What was that? _She had her hands propped up against the wall as well now, and her eyesight was starting to become foggy. But no matter how shitty she felt, she could clearly see a woman standing in the alleyway, searching the grounds for someone.

She had short dark hair with blue streaks running through it, and was wearing a black belly top that hung off her shoulders. Long gloves went up to her elbows, and under her leather shorts was a garter with a strange looking gun in it. She could be a very dangerous person, but the victim knew she needed someone. This woman was all she had.

"Please...help.." She garbled as her body tumbled forward, her legs giving out.

"Boss?" A look of uncertainty was on the woman's face as she held the other one in her arms. She shook her, trying to keep her awake, noticing the burns that covered her. "Amber?" The Boss's formal name. "What happened to you?"

The weak one looked up at her, confusion and doubt hitting her. "Wha?" She managed out "I have no idea... who.. I'm sick... shaky... "

The woman laughed lightly, knowing what at least part of the problem was, glad to see that Boss was at least alive. "You're having withdrawals."

"Huh?" Amber's eyes fluttered, looking up at the one who held her. Even the slightest touch made her whole body feel as if it was in the flames again. But she didn't dare move, nor did she have the strength to. The woman's mouth opened, familiar words escaping her lips.

* * *

_"__And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony.."_ The words slipped from her tongue, such a familiar tune that she had learned so long ago. She hoped that it would somehow spark Amber's memory, for she couldn't work for someone that didn't even know her own name.

Her hands felt for the small bottle on her belt, and she pulled it out, examining it as the blue glow reflected off of the Boss's eyes.

_"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial." _She sung, slowly pulling out her Zydrate gun as she looked down carefully at her injured companion. Yes, within the last few months her and Amber had actually grown quite close, shaping each other's lives in ways they never thought possible.

But that seemed to be all gone from Amber's memory now. Instead, she coughed, and with a weakened voice asked the question that the one she was at the mercy of had asked so long ago. "A little glass vial?"

The woman smiled and nodded, a comforting gaze across her face. "A little glass vial. And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery" She slipped the vial into the gun, pushing the tip of it against Amber's thigh. "And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy.."

With one quick move, Shiloh pulled the trigger, releasing the toxins of Zydrate into her Boss's body. She watched as Amber convulsed, her eyes glazing over as the drug hit her system.

_"And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready for surgery..."_

For sure, it was going to take a lot of work to restore Amber to her former self. If there was one thing Shiloh knew, it was that both of them needed Zydrate, and she would do whatever it took to make sure Amber remembered at least that part of her life.


End file.
